At Flight Risk
by ok2016
Summary: A vacation to Ireland can't go wrong, not even when the natives get involved. Captain Swan. This is a horrible review, I'm sorry. I don't even know what to change it to.
1. Chapter 1 The Airport

This was the vacation she had been promising herself since forever. She'd always loved the idea of Ireland; it'd been magical and mystical in her mind and she couldn't think of it without picturing unicorns and leprechauns, even though she still is 28.

She gripped her luggage and purse tightly as she walked to her gate (she could still recall her thieving days) and her flight had just been called. New York City, New York to Dublin, Ireland. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. The idea of flying thousands of feet up in the air had always-

Some jerk just rammed into her shoulder. She startled and turned, her mouth opening to yell just as a pair of startling blue eyes met her own green.

"Sorry about that, lass," the jerk said, "I'm in a bit of a rush."

"It- it's fine," she stammered (why was she stammering? She doesn't stammer, no matter how attractive the jerk is). "No harm done." She gave him a thin smile, not a real smile, but a smile nonetheless. Oh my god, what was she doing? It's not like he's hot or anything. His dark hair and scuff was just average and his eyes aren't sparkling, that's the lightning- Good lord,_ was that chest hair under that V-neck?_! She swore internally, V-necks were her weakness, but she had a rule, no jerks, not since_ him_.

He gave her a toothy grin in return and stuck out his right hand. To be more specific, his only hand. He had a hook in place of his left.

"Killian, Killian Jones," he said, introducing himself.

She glanced at his hand and crossed her arms. "I thought you said you were in a rush?" she answered, flicking her hair out of her face.

"I always have time for a beautiful lass- such as yourself," he quipped, drawing his hand back in. "What's your name? It's only fair." He only seemed a little put off by her rejection.

"Good-bye, Jones." She brushed past him and they bumped shoulders again and walked to her gate.

Little did she know, they had the same flight.

**I've been told reviews, favorites, and follows are like rainbows and happiness. Tell me how you feel, this is my first fic!**


	2. Chapter 2 And We're Off!

She had just leaned back comfortably in her chair, when she heard his Irish accent.

"Ah, love, so we meet again." He slid into his seat. "Pity, I always liked the window seats."

"Yeah, well, I always enjoyed silence from strangers." She glanced out the window, trying to ignore him, and nervously checked her seat belt one more time.

"Scared of flying, are you?" he asked, buckling his belt in thrice time that it had taken her, and it was obvious from his distinct Irish accent that he wasn't a first time flyer. She glanced at his hand and remembered he only had one,so before she knew what she was doing, she had stretched and buckled his belt for him.

She glanced at his face, both their eyes were wide and her face hot with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean- I should've asked you" she fumbled.

"It's alright, lass, you just couldn't resist me,"he said with a wink.

"No, I can most definitely resist you,"she huffed.

"Is that a challenge? I should warn you, I love a challenge," he said leaning closer to her, invading her space.

"What's your name,love?" Jones said.

"It's not love, I can tell you that much."

"Oo, so sassy, I get chills when you talk like that." His eyebrows danced on his brow.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Swan."

"Huh, where?" He peered out the window, again, invading her space as he did so.

"No," she chuckled, "That's my name. Swan, Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan. Like a name in a fairytale."

"Actually, no." Her eyes darkened and she crossed her arms and turned to the window.

"Ah, yes, well you're a bit of an open book to me, Swan,"

She responded by pulling out her iPod and started to listen to her sad playlist. The Fray's music filled her head and she leaned back in her seat tilted it back and turned the volume up.

I never knew,

I never knew that everything was falling through

That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue

to turn and run when all I needed was the truth

But that's how it's got to be

It's coming down to nothing more than apathy

I'd rather run the other way than stay and see

the smoke and who's standing there when it clears.

Just as it reached the chorus, her right earbud was snatched from her ear.

"Mind if I listen?" Jones smirked, earbud already in.

"Whatever, fine. Just let me sleep,okay?" She was irritated that he didn't ask, but she was tired and didn't care enough to argue with him.

"Of course… Emma." He said her name so quietly that she almost didn't catch it. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't like the sound of her name coming from those Irish lips.

**They were right! Reviews are like rainbows and happiness! **

**Do you guys prefer long or short chapters? Because the next one I'm planning is a bigger project.**

**review, favorite, follow, don't be shy guys ;)**

**~Love, Liv**


	3. Chapter 3 Solid Ground Again

Emma woke to the feeling of the plane shaking. She bolted up and peered frantically out the window, accidently pulling out Killian's borrowed earbud as she did so.

"Sorry," she said, almost as an afterthought. The pilot began speaking moments later.

"We _may_ be experiencing some _slight_ turbulence, passengers. Stay fastened up."

"I'll tell you what I _may_ be doing to you, mate," Killian grumbled as he shifted upright in his chair.

The plane shook again and Emma gripped the arms of her chair as tightly as she could. Her stomach was in knots and she had started to feel nauseous. A hand settled on her arm. She turned to face Killian's deep blue eyes, her own were as wide as physically possible.

"Relax, love, we're going to be fine. I've ridden many a plane in my day and not once have I seen one fail," he said reassuringly.

"You think so?" she asked after a moment. (She had bit back the sarcastic comment she was going to make about him not seeing every plane, but she could tell from his eyes that he did indeed think that they were going to make it.)

"Aye. We'll be back in Ireland in no time at all. You won't even remember that this happened by tomorrow." That cheeky grin of his was back.

She snorted. "There's no way in hell I'm forgetting this," she muttered under her breath.

He chuckled lightly beside her. "Best force the memory away then." He winked at her and Emma couldn't help but think that maybe he wasn't the jerk she first thought he was. He even seemed kind of attrac- no, she couldn't think that way. She was man vegan now. Men are not to be trusted. She thought this mantra over and over again in her head and then his face popped into her mind. He had a cheeky grin too. And chocolate brown eyes that could melt her and- _Seriously? Pull yourself together! You have a conversation with one guy and you fall apart. You're better than this, Swan!_ She sighed quietly and then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Like what you see, love?" She snapped back to reality. Had she really been staring at him that whole time? She resisted the urge to scream and instead settled back her seat.

"Please. Don't give yourself the credit." She turned away from him and put her earbuds back in.

"No, wait, I was listening to that, too!" Killian exclaimed shooting his arm out to snatch 'his' earbud back.

"No, Jones. My music. My earbuds. My choice," she responded and slapped his hand away. He sighed and leaned back, all while keeping a pout on his face. He started tapping his foot incessantly. She rolled her eyes, he happened to be perfectly in rhythm with her song. His other foot joined in, but in a different beat. She snorted quietly. Then, he started to hum quietly. She turned up the volume in retaliation. He used his only hand to tap on her seat with just enough force she could feel it.

She turned and looked at him. 'Really?' she mouthed. (She had a tendency to talk too loudly with her earbuds in)

'Yes,' he nodded back. He put a huge, fake frown on his face and made a motion that would have folded his hands, if he had two. Instead, his remaining hand ended up awkwardly wrapped around his hook. His eyes darkened as he realized what he had done and he turned back in his seat, scowling. He twisted off his hook and set it in his lap. He laid his handless arm across his lap and leaned forward, resting his chin in the cup of his hand. All noise coming from him ceased.

Emma hadn't moved. She watched it all happen and she knew, just knew, that he didn't want her pity. She may be an open book to him, but he was an open book to her.

"When did it happen?" she asked after a while.

"Hmm?" His dark gaze turned to her, eyebrow cocked, feigning ignorance.

"How long ago, Killian?" She was a little shocked that she even said his name, but it was too late now. Killian seemed to relax a tiny bit, as if someone saying his name was comforting for him to hear.

"Long enough. I don't want to talk about it," he said finally and turned back.

She nudged his arm and handed him his earbud. He accepted with a nod of thanks.

* * *

Their plane had just landed a few minutes ago. The two hadn't talked again- Killian had silently returned her earbud, which she had accepted with a smile (a real smile, not her biggest, but a genuine smile) and Killian had put his hook back on before exiting the plane. They walked together in companionable silence to the baggage claim.

Killian's luggage had come first. It was gray and blue, rather on the smallish side. Emma hadn't paid much attention to it the first time she had seen it.

"Would you like me to wait with you, Swan?" She almost didn't hear him, she was too busy daydreaming about how she was finally in Ireland.

"Uh, yeah, sure, thanks. If it's not too much of a problem," she answered, a little too quickly for her taste. She bit the inside of her cheek (the one away from him, so he wouldn't see).

"Well, it's not," he said, swaying in her direction and finally stepped in a bit closer. "I'll never have a have problem with waiting with such a lovely lass."

"Pfft, you are so full of yourself," she said and smacked his arm. She glanced at the baggage area and she her bag disappearing.

"Oh, shit!" she bolted to it and snatched it up before it could disappear. When she turned to walk back and thank Killian, he was already in front of her, maybe two feet away.

"Of course I'm full of myself, I happen to be a lovely lad," he said jauntily, all signs of his darkness from earlier vanished as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up, Jones," she said laughing and swung her arm out to smack him again. He grabbed her arm before she could and pulled him into his arms, his hook almost uncomfortable on the small of her back, but strangely, she didn't mind it. What she did mind was that she was wrapped in the arms of an almost total stranger.

"You didn't deny it and you practically insist on touching me," he said and leaned in until their faces were just inches apart.

"Let me go, Jones, or so help me," she threatened and shoved him away, but his grip didn't relax.

"So help me what, Swan?" he said slowly, barely relaxing his grip. But barely was just enough. She drew back her leg and kneed him in his treasure spot.

"Agh!" he cried and fell to his knees. "Dammit, Swan, I was about to let you go!"

"Sorry, not sorry, I can't trust you," she said and turned and walked from him.

"Emma. Emma, look at me, please." For some unknowable reason, she turned to face him. "Have I ever told you a lie?" he asked, eyes pleading with her.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. She hadn't mentioned her superpower. Lucky guess she thought.

"It wasn't a guess, Emma." Oops, she must've said that last bit out loud. "You have that look about you, like you've given up hope of trusting anyone to tell you the truth. I, too, know what it feels like. To lose hope." He spoke reluctantly, like he was revealing a chunk of his soul to her. Emma stood there, disbelieving, when Killian stood and groaned, and approached her again, towing his bag behind him.

"We'd better hail a taxi, lass," he said and she could almost see him putting his walls back up.

"Alright, fine, we can share," she responded and began walking away. When she didn't hear footsteps following her, she turned around. Killian stood there, looking mildly confused to say the least. "Come on, we better get going," she said and gestured to the doors.

"Right, yeah." He jerked into motion and she waited for him to catch up to her. They walked outside to together and Emma couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was getting herself into.

**Well, the majority of seem not to care or prefer longer chapters, so I'll work with that! Keep reviewing, it makes me happy and write better ;)**

**~Love, Liv**


	4. Chapter 4 Making a Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters (unfortunately)**

"Where to?" the cabbie asked as Killian slid in after Emma. He had insisted ladies first. Since when did you become a gentleman she had asked. He had then stated that he was always a gentleman.

"Avalon House," Emma answered.

"Ballsbridge Park," Killian said immediately after her and Emma attempted to muffle a snort, but failed miserably.

The cabbie eyed them in the mirror. "So… you two aren't…?"

"No, no-no-no-no-no," Emma said, almost too quickly.

"Well… not yet," Killian quipped. Emma elbowed him in the side, causing him to grimace.

"Huh, well, you look to good together?" the cabbie said awkwardly and the taxi started forward.

"We do make quite the team, Emma," Killian whispered in her ear and then tried to slide his arm across her shoulders. She elbowed him again and he withdrew.

* * *

Emma's stop came first. She exited the cabbie and got her luggage from the trunk. She peered into the taxi and looked at Killian. "Don't get into trouble," she said.

"Keep saying things like that and you'll start to sound like you care, Swan," Killian shot back.

"Well, thanks for paying the taxi- that was sweet of you," she said.

"Aye, perhaps gratitude is in order now," he said rather suggestively and leaned closer to the window.

"A-hem." They turned to look at the cabbie who looked uncomfortable in his seat. "We gotta get going, I don't get paid by the hour."

"Good-bye, Swan," Killian said and started shifting back. Against Emma's better judgement, (to hell with better judgement, she was _finally_ feeling good for once in her life) she grabbed Killian by the shirt and kissed him.

He was in shock for less than a second and responded eagerly. He placed his good hand in her hair caressing it, and their lips moved in sync. Killian knelt on the seat to get closer to Emma. The kiss deepened when the sound of a car horn startled them and they separated, rather reluctantly. Emma took a moment to gather herself, straightened up, and whispered, "Good-bye, Killian." She turned and walked to her hotel and Killian shifted back off his legs and turned to watch her and did so even as the cabbie pulled away.

He touched his lips, he could still the ghost of her lips on his.

"You're screwed, mate," the driver said and Killian made eye contact with him through the mirror.

"Aye, that I am," he muttered and the driver grinned and turned his attention back to the road. He doubted he would ever see the Swan lass again. And unfortunately, after that kiss, he was hooked.

* * *

Emma entered the hotel, it was just as quaint as the pictures she had seen online. She approached the front desk. A small, older woman was sitting in a chair, she was reading a magazine. (Was that Teen Vogue? Emma hoped it wasn't.)

"Hi," she said and placed her hands on the desk. "I have a reservation."

"Name, please," the woman asked and shut the magazine. (It was Teen Vogue.) Emma thought it was strange that the woman had an American accent, but wasn't bothered enough to ask.

"Swan, Emma."

"Room 207, here's your key." Emma was handed a big, bulky, old-fashioned key.

"Thank you."

"Any problems, just let us know, my grand-daughter, Ruby, will be cleaning your room during your stay."

"Thanks, again," Emma responded and turned and walked away to find her room.

* * *

It was small- one twin-sized bed, a nightstand with a dim lamp, an alarm clock that read the time as 7:00 and an ancient phone, a dresser with three drawers, a box T.V. and a mini-fridge. Score she thought. She loved mini-fridges. The bathroom was also small. The toilet, sink, and shower were crammed in there almost awkwardly, but she didn't mind since she wasn't sharing.

She sat down on her bed and her thoughts turned pretty much immediately to a man with a hook. She groaned and fell lengthwise it. Why did she kiss him? Okay, so she knew why she wanted to kiss him, but that didn't mean she should've kissed him._ 'It's not like it's a big deal, Emma,'_ she told herself, _'It was just- the hottest kiss of your life! and there was no tongue. Urgh, imagine one with tongue!'_ said a part of Emma that she thought was buried._ 'No, it was just a kiss'_ she thought back and pulled herself off the bed. She was never going to see him again, so it didn't matter what she thought of the kiss. She needed to distract herself. She was on vacation, she needed to let loose and have fun.

She sighed. What she needed was a drink. She walked over to the mini-fridge, fingers crossed for some rum. No rum, but some cheap whiskey. She took a swig and immediately began coughing up a storm. 'What the hell was that?' she thought and placed the bottle back. _'I'm in Ireland, just go to a pub.'_ Emma exited the room and went back to the front desk.

The old woman was gone, but the magazine remained. A tall brunette wearing a very low cut top was sitting in her place. The brunette glanced up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. Can I help you?" she asked, sounding rather cheery.

"Yeah, I was wondering if any good pubs were near by," said Emma.

"There's one just at the end of the street, it's called the Lucky Unicorn. Dumb name, right? I was going to head down there tonight. Hey, we should go together! Find some pretty boys, drink something strong, remember nothing in the morning."  
Emma thought for a moment. "I haven't had a girls night in a while. Let's do it."

"Cool! I get off at 7:30, I'll just knock on your door when I'm ready," Ruby said. "What's your name? I totally forgot to ask earlier."

"Emma Swan. I'm staying in Room 207."

"Emma, nice. Woo, girls night. Can't wait!" She did a tiny dance and Emma laughed lightly.

"See you later. I think I'm just going to wander the streets for a bit." Emma turned to leave.

"Be careful!" Ruby called after her. Emma did a salute to her without turning around and left the building.

The cool air felt good against her skin. She almost wished she had grabbed her red jacket before she left, but it didn't matter now. She walked briskly down the street. There were several people about, couples chatting, people jogging, people walking dogs. It was so lively. She turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. When she looked up to see who it was, her jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

"What, lass? Didn't expect to see me again?" Killian responded.

"Actually, yes. I didn't even think it was possible," she said and turned to go back in the direction she had come from. Killian jogged to catch up to her.

"Wait, Swan, slow down," he called. She only walked faster.

"Emma," he breathed when he finally caught up to her on her right side. He extend his arm and placed his hook on her shoulder. He got in front of her so he was walking backwards. "Emma, please, will you just wait?" he begged.

"Fine. You have 5 minutes," she relented. She crossed her arms and rubbed them. Killian didn't miss the gesture.

"Here, lass, take my jacket," he said, shrugging off a leather jacket that he had put on since she had last seen him. She glared at him, but she was cold and he had offered so she accepted it.

"You want to talk? Talk," she commanded. He sighed and rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"You left this in the taxi," he said and pulled her iPod out of his front pocket. She gasped and instinctively felt her own.

"I didn't even realize it fell out," she said and she reached out to take it from him. He pulled his hand back.

"Ahahah, love, you owe me for bringing this back to you," he said eyes twinkling. "I was thinking something along the lines of our last encounter." He stepped closer to her, but she put up her arms in between them.

"That was a one time thing," she insisted.

"Oh, really? Well, then. You owe me a drink, Swan," he said.

"Fine," she said. His eyes widen slightly, he didn't expect her to agree to it. "I'm going with a friend to the Lucky Unicorn a little before 8 tonight. And it's just one drink and only one drink. Nothing else."

"That's fine. Your friend, is she as stubborn as you?" he asked. "Maybe she's more fun." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, is that all you think about?" Emma brushed past him. She walked a little ways then turned and called back, "One drink."

Killian grinned and watched her walk away. He hoped that it wasn't going to be a habit. Her leaving. Him watching. He sighed and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

**Hello again guys! You all are the best and make my day!**

**Bad news, updates are going to take a couple days from now on :( I know, I know, but I had lots of free time this weekend so... **

**Anyways, review, review, review! Tell me what you think. **

**~Love, Liv**


	5. Chapter 5 Background Check

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or it's characters**

Emma was frantically sorting through all the clothes she had brought with her the next evening but none of them would do the trick. (She knew that this was a terrible idea, but honestly she didn't care any more, at least not while she was still in Ireland.) She was about to give up when she had an idea. Shea ran out of the room and down the hall to Ruby's desk.

Ruby stood up and watched her, looking worried.

"Do you… have a dress… I could borrow?" Emma panted. Ruby looked her up and down.

"I might have something that will fit you. Just one sec," she reached under the desk and put up a slip of paper that read, "On Break: If You Have an Emergency, Call the Police."

"Okay, come on, my room's back here." Ruby walked into the back hallway and Emma followed. Ruby opened up her bedroom door.

"Sorry, it's a bit off a mess," she told Emma. That was an understatement. Clothes were everywhere. Literally, everywhere. Dresses were piled on an armchair, shirts were thrown across the bed, skirts and shorts covered every inch of the floor, and there was a mountain of shoes in the corner.

"Woah," Emma breathed. It was basically fashion heaven in Ruby's room. Ruby walked over to the armchair and started to dig through the dresses.

"It… should be… here somewhere," Ruby grunted. Emma decided to look at the shirts that were scattered across Ruby's bed. There were some really nice items in this room. "Ah-ha!" Ruby exclaimed. Emma turned to see her holding up a blue cocktail dress, one that would match Killian's eyes almost perfectly.

Emma grinned and took it from Ruby's hands. "Is it alright if I try this on?" she asked.

"Mh-mm." Ruby nodded. "Use my bathroom."

"Thanks, Ruby," Emma said and walked quickly to the bathroom. She entered and immediately stripped down and slid on the dress (it didn't have a zipper). It fit perfectly. She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. She opened the bathroom door.

"So? What do you think?" she asked Ruby. Ruby looked at her and grinned.

"Girl, you look amazing!" Ruby exclaimed. "Go back to your room and accessorize, I have to get ready too." Emma looked at her oddly. "Oh, don't think I'm shooed Emma out after she had grabbed her clothes and shut the door behind her. Emma chuckled quietly and walked to her room. She had the perfect pair of shoes to go with this dress.

Emma and Ruby entered the Lucky Unicorn at 7:45- Emma in her borrowed blue dress with silver hoops and her hair pulled back in a loose French braid and a pair of silver open-toed heels and Ruby was wearing a dress the color of her namesake with dangly gold earrings, her hair loose, and black stilettos.

"Do you want to check out the dance floor?" Ruby asked Emma.

"No, you go ahead. I'm gonna go to the bar," Emma said and waved Ruby towards the dancing crowd.

"Save some for me!" Ruby said with a wink and walked away, already in time with the music. Emma approached the bar and sat on a stool. The bartender was an attractive man and he was definitely checking Emma out.

"I'll have some rum," she said before he could ask her.

"Coming right up," he replied. She glanced behind her to check out the rest of the pub. Ruby seemed to be having a good time on the dance floor, her partner was nice looking. Ruby saw Emma and waved. Emma waved back and laughed lightly. She turned back to face the bar and her rum was waiting for her. She drank a bit and a voice whispered in her left ear, "How 'bout that drink, love?"

She turned, startled to face Killian Jones.

"God, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Was it my good looks?" he smirked.

"Definitely not," she returned. Silently, she admitted to herself that he looked good. He was wearing dark jeans, a blue shirt that was virtually the same color of her dress that he had matched with a black vest and a black leather jacket. His hook stood out against the rest of his outfit.

"You do remember you owe me a drink?" he asked again.

"How could I forget? You just keep reminding me every two seconds," she scoffed. "What do you want?"

"Rum," he answered.

"Here you go," she said and slid hers over to him. He eyed her oddly.

"You like rum?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, I like rum. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, love. I appreciate a woman who can hold her liquor."

"Is that so?" she responded. A hand touched her right shoulder. She turned to face Ruby, who had a serious expression on.

"Heyyy, Emma, come with me to the ladies room." Ruby's eyes were wide and she glanced nervously at Killian and turned her gaze back to Emma. "Now, please."

"Okay, yeah, I'm coming," Emma said. She stood and Ruby grabbed her hand and practically pulled her to the bathroom. When they got in, Ruby turned Emma to face her.

"Emma, what the hell? Do you even know who that guy is?" she asked, looking insanely worried.

"Killian Jones. Why are you freaking out?" Emma was beyond confused.

"Exactly. Killian Jones. Do you know anything about him?" That made Emma pause. What _did_ she know about him?- besides that he had lost his left hand and had a dark past.

"Wow, okay, Emma, I'm just going to tell you, alright? A year and a half ago, he and his long-time girlfriend, Milah Thomas, were in a car accident. It was really, really bad, okay? That's how he lost his hand. And Milah… didn't make it. She died on the way to the hospital in his arms.

"It really messed him up. He basically went dark side. He drinks all the time and he uses everyone that he used to call his friends. Emma, you don't want to get involved with him." Ruby patted Emma's shoulder and left the bathroom. Emma walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. She splashed some water on her face and then dried it with a paper towel. She took a deep breath in and made a decision. Walls up, she walked out of the bathroom.

She went back to her barstool, where Killian was still waiting beside it.

"Something wrong, lass?" he asked.

"Uh, well, my friend, Ruby, just told me something interesting, but I think we should go outside if we're going to talk about it." Emma took her rum back (he must have gotten more while she was gone) and drained it all. Killian raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"If the lady insists," he stated with a bow. They rose from their stools and left the pub.

Killian turned to face Emma. "What did your friend tell you?" he asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me about the accident? I'm just curious, how does that protect you from the pain?" Emma crossed her arms. (She should've remembered his jacket.) Killian chuckled dryly. He shook his head at the sky and then kicked at the ground. His eyes were darkening again.

"It doesn't stop the pain. Are you happy now, lass? I don't talk about it because of the pain. I remember it- _I remember it all!_ The love of my life died in my arms and _there was nothing I could do! I just watched her die._" Killian glared at her accusingly.

"Quit being such a hypocrite, Swan. Why did you never tell me what happened to you? I have no idea what happened to you, actually! You never talk about your past and don't tell me it's not for the same reason I don't talk about mine!" He was practically yelling now. Emma took a step back startled. She'd been remembering bits of her past for the last several days and she'd been shoving the memories back.

"The love of my life- well, I _thought_ he was the love my life- had me framed for a bunch of watches that he stole. I went to_ jail. For eleven months_. I was only eighteen. Before that it was foster home after foster home and each just seemed to get worse. I have had_ no one_ be there for me for my _entire_ life. I don't trust easy, alright?" Emma was near tears by the end of this and furiously brushed them away before they could fall. She turned her face away from him and she was starting to shake from the cold. Killian looked at her, eyes still dark, but also sad. Not pity sad, but 'I know what you're going through' sad. He stepped closer and pulled off his jacket, wordlessly wrapping her up in it.

"Let's not make a habit of this," he said stepping back away, but Emma took a step towards him at the same time. They chuckled awkwardly.

"Habit of what?" she asked him.

"Stealing my jackets. I'd rather see you in my other clothes," he said with a wink.

"Oh, is that so? Good luck with that," she said, stepping back. Killian grinned and stepped towards, but he didn't stop with one step. He drew her into his arms and she complied willingly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned his own head against hers. She sighed quietly. He pulled his head away and glanced at her.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"I leave Ireland in 4 days," she murmured looking up at him.

"There's a lot we can do in 4 days," he replied. She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brushed his nose against her own and she darted up to kiss him.

Just as their lips met, a voice called out, "Really, Emma? I warn you about him, so you go and kiss him?" Emma parted from Killian reluctantly and turned to face Ruby, who was holding the arm of her dancing partner from previously.

"Apparently," Killian answered for Emma. "Hello, Victor."

"Hey, Killian, buddy." The man waved at them awkwardly. Ruby started walking and pulled Victor along with her.

"Poor bloke," Killian mumbled to Emma. She laughed lightly. "Allow me to accompany you to your hotel, Lady Swan." Killian said knowing the moment was over (at least for the moment) and offered Emma his hooked arm with a flourish and she accepted with a curtsey. "Of course, Mr. Jones."

"I think 'Captain' sounds better than 'Mister'," he said as they walked down the street.

"Oh, really? What like Captain Hook?" she said, knowing she may be pushing her bounds, considering their previous discussion. He reacted differently than she thought he would. "Actually, that sounds good- coming from you, love."

"Huh, okay. Whatever you say, Cap'n." They had stopped, they were in front of her hotel. Emma started to slide off the borrowed leather but Killian stopped her.

"I'll go in with you, and get both my jackets back." She smirked and nodded, leading the way inside. Granny was sitting at the desk and eyed the pair oddly. Emma waved and she responded with a nod. Emma led Killian down the hall and unlocked her door and entered, Killian close behind her. Emma took off Killian's jacket and handed it to him. He accepted.

"Give me a second, I'll get the other one." she turned away, just for him to grab her arm and spin her back around and into his own. She smiled and stretched up to kiss him. He wrapped his hand up in her hair and placed his hook on the small of her back. She twisted her fingers in his hair and and pulled her head back.

"Stay?" she whispered.

"Aye," he replied and she pulled him to the bed as they began fumbling with each other's clothes.

**Sorry, but I feel really awkward writing smut (I'm only 15 people! Geez)**

**Anyways, feel to complain in the reviews. Or don't complain, it's whatever you feel. **

**I'm doing a morning/day after chapter next, that'll be interesting!**

**~Love, Liv**


	6. Chapter 6 Regretting the Past

**Disclamier: I don't really own Once or its characters- that's just my dream**

Emma woke wrapped in the arms of Killian. His hook was missing- probably on the nightstand. She wriggled out as silently as she could and pressed a kiss to his nose before going to her suitcase and grabbing some clothes. She went into the bathroom and threw the clothes on the floor. She hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water. As she stood underneath the pounding heat, she let her mind wander to the previous night. She didn't deny the fact that she had definitely enjoyed it, she just wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Not that she hadn't had any one night stands- she had had some_ good_ one night stands- but she never saw them again. Hell, if they came to her place-they were gone when before she was awake and vise versa.

This time was different. She wasn't supposed to see him again after their first meeting in the airport. She wasn't supposed to see him again after the taxi ride. And she sure as hell wasn't supposed to see him again after that drink, but something kept pulling them together. Emma Swan didn't believe in Fate. Fate was an invention of human imagination, created because people needed to believe that everything happened for a reason. What a load of bullshit. Sure, everything had a cause and effect, but Emma thought- no, she knew- that people controlled their actions, not Fate.

She hurried up and got out of the shower and got dressed. When she entered her room again, Killian was pulling back on his clothes. He looked at her and said, "Last night was certainly fun, love." He winked. "Let's do it again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," she grinned. Despite her doubts about whatever the hell their relationship was, she had to admit, she had enjoyed last night.

There was a knock at the door and both of their heads whipped to the sound.

"Emma?" a familiar, masculine voice called. Emma's eyes widened. She turned to Killian. "Get in the bathroom, _get in the bathroom!_" she whisper-yelled at him. His face was the epitome of confusion, but he complied nonetheless.

"Just a minute!" Emma called. She grabbed his remaining clothes and threw them into his arms. "Be quiet in there," she pleaded quietly. He smirked. "That's not what you were saying last night, lass," he said and stole a quick kiss before she shut the bathroom door on his face. She rolled back her shoulders, popped her neck, and opened the door.

"Neal," she breathed, her face immediately showing the hurt and anger she felt towards the man.

"Emma, hey. Can we talk?" His was the face that kept popping into her mind. He looked almost exactly like she remembered, but with a few more grays.

"_Really? Now_ you want to _talk_?" She scoffed at him. "Eleven years ago, you wanted to do everything _but_ talk."

"Emma, please, let me explain," Neal begged her.

"There's nothing for you to explain! I don't care what your excuses were or are," she practically yelled at him. "You left me, you set me up! I _loved_ you! I was _in love_ with you! And you left me to take the blame and your prison sentence. You didn't even have the decency to call and tell me why. Back then, I just _needed to know why!_" The end came out in a broken whisper. Neal looked guilty and took a step forward, arm extended, as if to comfort her. She backed away, shaking her head.

"I don't have a good enough reason, Emma, alright? The reason is… I was stupid. I was stupid and I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it- not this time, Neal." Emma's eyes were welling up with tears. "Go. Just go." Neal didn't move. "Get out!" she yelled at him. He took a miniscule step forward.

"Please, forgive me, Emma," he pleaded. Emma's face was a mask of pain and disbelief. The bathroom door creaked open and a violent looking Killian stepped out.

"I think the lass has made it quite clear mate that she wants you gone," he said, twisting on his hook.

"Who are you?" Neal asked, eyes wrinkling in puzzlement. Killian slowly walked to Emma's side, his eyes never leaving Neal's. "A friend," Emma answered for him. A thought suddenly came to her.

"Wait a second. How the hell did you know I was here?" Emma asked, her arms crossed. Killian's eyebrows raised. "Excellent question, love." He pointedly began examining his hook.

"I, uh, did a little digging," Neal answered slowly. Killian wrapped his good arm around Emma's shoulders. She relaxed into him instinctively.

"Why not contact me while I was in the US?" she questioned.

"I, uh, live here now," he replied.

"What, I wasn't good enough, America wasn't good enough, _Canada_ was good enough, but Ireland is?" Killian looked mildly offended at the last bit, but was smart enough not to comment.

"I got into trouble in Canada." Neal shifted on his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"That's because trouble follows you." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Emma, please. I have always regretted leaving you," he tried one last time.

"Huh, kind of like how I regret ever meeting you," she answered. "Now. Get. Out." she said through clenched jaws, tears about to fall.

"Please, Em-" Neal stepped forward again, but Killian had had enough. He removed himself from Emma and walked heatedly towards Neal, hook raise.

"She said get out dammit!" Neal's eyes widened and he bolted from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Killian slowly lowered his arm and turned back to Emma, who felt like she was collapsing insides.

"Emma, are you alright, love?" His voice was softer than she thought it could be and she shook her head, jaw trembling. He pulled her into his arms just as she had begun sobbing.

"Come on, lass, back to bed," he whispered gently, planting a kiss on the top of her head. She nodded, but didn't move. Killian pulled himself back tenderly, and lifted her chin up with his hook. She looked back at him, making a conscious effort to steady her shaking muscles. He thought she looked so strong, even when she was broken and he scooped her up and into his arms, in a bridal carry, and he carried her to the bed. He set her down gently and slid in to join her. She immediately curled into him, tears soaking his shirt instantly. He was, for a moment, grateful that she was on the right side of him and he lifter up his hand to stroke her hair.

"Shh, there, there, Swan." He comforted her as she slowly quieted.

"I'm sorry… I got your shirt… all wet," she puffed out at last. He chuckled. "Nothing to worry about, love. However, the state of your hair is a problem," he said jokingly.

She snorted."Shut up, Killian. Don't ruin the moment."

"I prefer more enjoyable activities when in bed with a woman," he quipped after a while. She closed her eyes and rolled them, before tilting her head and pulling his face towards hers and kissing him, slowly and passionately.

"Like that?" she asked as she pulled away.

It took him a moment to recover (he'd been sure that she'd just smack him). "Aye, like that," he answered huskily. Once again, they were slipping under the sheets, eager to get each other out of their clothes.

**When I had originally planned this, it was extremely fluffly- but then this idea of Neal coming back came to me and I rolled with it.**

**Reviews= rainbows and happiness!**

**~Love, Liv**


	7. Chapter 7 Why Is It Good-Bye?

**Sorry, guys, it's been awhile, what with school and shizznit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or its characters.**

It was Emma's last day in Ireland, her fantastical vacation was coming to an end. She and Killian had grown close in the short amount of time that they had spent together and she already considered Ruby one of her closest friends (even though Ruby still disapproved of Emma and Killian's relationship-thing). Emma slowly packed up her suitcase- it wouldn't take long anyways, she hadn't brought all that much with her.

She sighed as her thoughts drifted to her good-byes. She hated those words, they seemed so ridiculous together. She had never had a good bye. In her experience, they had always been bad and/or sad. And they were for forever seemingly forever or non-existent. She never saw her favorite foster families again and she hadn't gotten any good-byes from Neal. She tended to avoid saying good-bye and ended up exiting with a 'so long' or 'I'll call you' (which, by the way, never happened). She was definitely going to hate these good-byes, she was going half a world away again.

She exhaled slowly and zipped her suitcase shut, finally done packing. She straightened up and left her room, dragging her suitcase behind her. She approached the front desk, and Granny (Ruby's affectionate nickname had worn off on her, it hadn't taken much, Granny made excellent cookies) glanced up from her Seventeen magazine.

"Checking out?" she asked Emma, eyeing her luggage.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she let out, setting the ancient key on the desk. "I'm going to head to the Lucky Unicorn before I leave, could I set my bag behind the counter?"

"Absolutely, Ms. Swan. It'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Thanks, Granny. Bye," Emma said, practicing for later. The word felt uncomfortable on her lips.

* * *

At the Lucky Unicorn, Ruby, Killian, and Victor were all sitting in a booth, waiting for Emma. When she arrived- finally- Killian's face split into an automatic grin, causing a chain effect as Emma smiled just as widely. Her face fell as soon as she remembered she had come to say good-bye. Killian didn't fail to notice her face fall, and he felt his heart drop in the same instant. This night would be the death of him. He didn't think he would be able to recover from Milah's death, or ever find love of happiness again. But he did. And he had. But she was leaving, she was going back home. He groaned internally- he had known since the moment he met her that their acquaintance would be a short one, but that didn't mean that that had sunk in. Because it hadn't, not until just then.

Ruby watched this tiny exchange that wasn't quite an exchange thoughtfully. She had warned Emma several times that Killian wasn't the best choice for her, but she realized that they were obviously attracted to each other and that their relationship wouldn't last any longer than Emma's stay in Ireland. Ruby turned to Victor and shifted in closer to him, thankful for a moment that he lived in the same city she did. A pang of guilt hit her. It hadn't occurred to her that Emma was hurting and wanted to stay and Ruby almost opened her mouth and invited Emma to live with her for a while, but she bit back her tongue and she pushed the thought away. Emma had a life in New York, she couldn't just up and leave it.

Victor was sitting by Ruby, totally disinterested in what was happening. He didn't know Emma too well and he and Killian had had a falling out a while back. He was only here because Ruby asked him to. He hoped he remembered to record the football game.

* * *

Petty exchanges went on for almost an hour before Emma looked at the time and realized now was the time to start saying those dreaded words- her flight was leaving in hour and she was only prolonging the inevitable. She slid out of the booth and stood up, three pairs of eyes following her.

She coughed awkwardly and faced Victor. "I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other better," she said, knowing it was a lie and knowing she couldn't care less. She turned to Ruby. "I'm really going to miss you, Ruby. I hope we stay in touch." Ruby smiled sadly. "Yeah, me too. You have my number, right?" Emma laughed for a moment. "Absolutely."

She couldn't help it, she had to close her eyes for a moment, mentally preparing herself for what was to come with Killian and hoping it didn't break her heart. When she opened her eyes, a pair of startling met hers.

"I'll think of you always, Swan," he murmured. She smiled and felt some tears well up in her eyes. "Good," she answered him instantly. Then she turned away, not looking back as she walked away to collect her bag from Granny. She had a plane to catch, even if she didn't want to.

**Okay, so I've been thinking. A two-part epilouge is coming up. It might be a week or so, AP World is coming 'round to kick me in the butt.**

**Review ;) You know how I feel about them.**

**~Love, Liv**


	8. Epilogue Part 1

**Point of Interest: Ariel has a Scottish accent, Victor has an Irish accent, and Ruby has an American. I don't think I clarified before, so I am now. And sorry not sorry for spoiling about Ariel.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Pongo. **

6 Months Later

Killian was with Ruby and Victor at the Lucky Unicorn. They were (meaning Ruby) trying to convince Killian to go out a date. A pretty red head named Ariel was the lass she was trying to set him up with.

"This is ridiculous. I don't want to go on a date. I don't need to go a date. Let it go," he urged Ruby, who just glared at him from across the table.

"Look, Killian, Ariel has been through a lot and I think you guys will be able to hit it off, alright? Her boyfriend is lost at sea and you lost Milah. You guys can connect." Victor put an arm around Ruby's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Exactly. That's probably the worst way to start a conversation, let alone a relationship. 'Hey, guess what? The love of my life is dead and the love of yours is presumed dead! What a coincidence! Let's get married!'" Victor snorted and Ruby elbowed him in the side. He winced and rubbed it with his free hand.

"Fine. Don't go on a date with her. Don't talk connect with anyone on a personal level. Whatever," she responded.

They sat there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with each other. Victor was about to make a spitball from what Killian could see out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't able to find out because Ruby kicked him in the shin. "Look, Ariel's here!"

"Hey, Ariel, come join us!" she called to the red head.

"Oh, um, sure!" she answered, walking slowly and glancing around the room. Killian knew that look. It was the '_oh, dear god, please let something catch on fire and save me from anything awkward_' look. He was an expert at that look.

"Do you mind?" Ariel asked him when she made it to the booth, gesturing to the empty place next to him.

"Nope," he said, popping the p and scooting over a little to be polite.

"Ariel," she said, offering her hand.

"Killian," he answered and shook her hand with his good one.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Ruby cleared her throat and looked at Victor. "We have that… thing soon, remember?" Victor looked confused for a second, then a flash of pain shot across his face.

"Oh, yeah, the thing," he grunted.

"Sorry, we're gonna have to dash! Buh-bye," Ruby said, definitely looking anything but sorry. She stood up and pulled Victor out of the booth. He was limping slightly behind her and she was practically dragging him away.

"Are you the Killian that Ruby was trying to set me up with?" Ariel asked Killian, eyes following the couple exiting the pub.

"Depends. Are you the Ariel she was setting me up with?" he asked her. She turned to face him. "I guess so," she answered. "Do you mind if go sit on the other side?"

"Be my guest," he said pointing to the opposite side with his hook. He saw her take notice of it but she didn't mention it until she was sitting across from him.

"Nice hook," she said awkwardly.

"Thanks, I traded my hand for it." They both winced at the attempt at a joke.

"Ruby said you had a weird sense of humor," she said.

"Ruby says a lot of things," he muttered.

"Oh really? Like what?" she asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"A while ago she tried telling a guest at the inn that I was a bad influence. Or something."

"Why? Was it a girl? Was she interested in you? What happened?" Ariel's eyes were wide and she was leaning towards Killian.

"Her name was Emma."

"Aaand did you like this… Emma?"

"Yes."

"Sooooo… tell me all about it!"

"I'd really rather not."

"Oh, please! I need a good story."

"Fine." And he told her of the dalliance he had with the swan.

By the end of the tale (which didn't come as quickly as he had hoped, Ariel loved asking questions), Ariel was dead set on the craziest idea he had ever heard (including the time a drunk Victor had tried to pay him to climb to the tallest building on their block, with nothing but his hook and a knife).

"You are going to New York!" she told him firmly.

"No- this is insane- no!" he answered.

"You have to! What you just told me sounds like a fricking Nicholas Sparks novel. I will drag you onto a plane myself!"

"I don't even know if she's still there! Or where she stayed in the first place! Or her number!" Ariel reached over and whacked his head.

"You were _smitten_ with this girl and you didn't even _get her number_? What is wrong with- you are sooo going to New York."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Ariel pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Killian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. How the hell did his life get so crazy he wondered.

"Heyyy, Rubbyyy!" Ariel said, rather drunkenly into the phone. "Pssssh, nooo, I'm not druunk," she slurred. "But Killian is! And he… can't remember... where he lives. _He's that wasted!_" she giggled. "Sooooo, can you tell me… his address? We need… a cab." She scribble it down on a napkin.

Ariel slid out of the booth. "You can stay here and mope. Or you can come with me. I'm packing a bag for you so you can go to New York. Yes, this is an invasion of your privacy and frankly just weird. No, I couldn't care less. So, are you staying or going?" Killian sighed and stood up.

"How would you even get in my apartment?"

"I watch TV," she said, as if stating the obvious. "Come on." She practically ran out of the pub. Killian had to jog to keep up.

**Hey, guys! I had a snow day today (and I have one tomorrow! YAY) so this came sooner than expected, but I figured there'd be no complaints. **

**I actually fiddle around with several ideas, but this one seemed like the best way to start tying it up. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Review ;) or not :( but please review :)**


	9. Epilogue Part 2

Emma was in her apartment, making breakfast. Her stereo was playing music in the background and she was humming quietly along with it. As she finished setting the table, she heard a knock at the door. She turned to the clock to check the time- it was almost a quarter past eight. The person at the door knocked again, more insistently.

"You better not be selling anything," she muttered under her breath and walked hurriedly the door. She turned the knob and gasped in shock when she saw the man standing in front of her.

"Swan," he breathed and a smile lit like fire across his face. Her eyes widen and she just stood and stared at him. After a moment she said, "You're not selling anything, are you?," trying to make her tone light.

He looked confused at first, then a look of self-doubt shot across his face. "Um, no. I was just- you know what, this was a dumb idea. I'll just go." He turned to leave and Emma's hand grabbed his wrist. 'No, I will not let this man who traveled across an ocean to come see me leave,' she thought to herself.

"Wait, Killian," she heard herself say and he slowly turned back around to face her. He somehow managed to look both hopeless and hopeful at the same time and Emma slid her hand down from his wrist to his hand and threaded her fingers through his. "I made breakfast. There's probably enough for two," she said softly. He suddenly only looked hopeful and he stepped closer to her.

"Are you sure your cooking's safe to eat?" he asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"No one's died yet," she said, laughing and pulling him into her apartment and into a kiss.

**The end of my first fic! I know, I know, it's short, but it really felt right. **

**I'm really grateful to all my readers and reviewers, thanks a ton guys!**

**If anyone's interested, I'm also working on Supernatural/Once crossover! It'll be very Demma (Dean x Emma) and I'm so excited, but it might be a while until the first post.**

**~Love, Liv**


End file.
